1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal run lines, more particularly, to a cornering mechanism for an animal run line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of animal run lines is well-known. The typical system is comprised of a line strung between two stationary supports, such as a wall, tree, or post. A captured shuttle with the animal leash attached can freely move along the line. As the animal moves, the shuttle moves back and forth on the line, restricting the animal to an area immediately adjacent to the line. The lines are relatively short, typically a maximum of tens of feet, restricting the animal to a relatively small area.
The ability to include one or more corners in the line can greatly increase the area. The prior art includes several mechanisms for adding corners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,212 discloses a device that allows a leashed animal to run along a cable in any angled arrangement. The line is supported by slotted eyelets. A shuttle to which the animal leash is attached is captured on the line. The shuttle fits through the eyelet with the leash attachment fitting through the slot. This design requires that the line remain taut and that the shuttle maintain a particular orientation on the line relative to the slot or the shuttle will not fit through the eyelet.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,498 discloses a complex cornering mechanism that uses a wheeled shuttle that appears limited to relatively wide corner angles. The moving parts means that the device may be undesirably affected by the weather.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,903 discloses an animal run cornering mechanism where the line support is cylindrical with a shaped slot. The shuttle has a small neck that slides through the slot. The shuttle has a small diameter, long tube through which the line extends, resulting in a large surface area that creates significant drag resistance. The assembly requires that the line support be mounted directly on a fixed wall or post, which may entangle the animal's tether, and/or restrict the animal's range of motion.